


Asaara Vat

by Herba_Serpylli



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba_Serpylli/pseuds/Herba_Serpylli
Summary: Песнь, что сродни заговору, потерянному в веках, отдаётся внутри ударами сердца, стучит пульсацией крови в висках, сворачивается жаром в ладонях.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Josephine Montilyet





	1. Oíche dorcha

**Author's Note:**

> Faun - Brynhildur Táttur  
> Danheim - Hrungnir  
> Danheim - Berserkir  
> Heilung - Elddansurin

Хиссера запевает первая. Меднорогая, огнерукая Хиссера поёт скрипуче, надрывно, и порой не попадает в ноты. Каарас, её верный воин, подпевает, вторя словам старой рыбацкой песенки. Они часто так делают. Есть в этих песнях тал-васготов что-то тёплое, светлое.  
Сегодня ночь особенно тёмная, безлунная. В полупустом засыпающем Убежище мрачновато, большая часть жаровен и фонарей у домиков погашены. Звёзд не видно, небо затянуло тяжелыми и снежными облаками. Жозефина продрогла в своем наряде вне церкви, но любопытство всё ещё пересиливает в ней желание вернуться в кабинет и согреться. Жозефина наблюдает, уже не впервые. Наёмники поют у костра почти каждый вечер, когда совсем стемнеет, и только вдвоём. Адаар, увы, не поёт, даже редко присоединяется к посиделкам у огня. Леди Монтилье исправно приходила тайком послушать и раньше, но ни разу не заставала васгота за этим занятием. У Жозефины есть цель, которую она преследует скорее по привычке: услышать от Коста хотя бы что-то, кроме формальных любезностей и отчётов. Адаар не рассказывает о работе, не хвастает приключениями, не болтает о деяниях в таверне. Призрак-с-моря с репутацией, внушающей уважение и ужас знающим имя. Его работа — на бумагах, полученных от Лелианы и Железного Быка, в сухих строках и фактах. Жозефина читала. Жозефина пыталась сравнить слухи и едва ли достоверные факты с мужчиной, что вместе с документами разведки порой оставляет ей сложенных из бумаги нелепых козликов.

Хиссера покачивается из стороны в сторону, довольно жмурится. На её губах улыбка, лёгкая, самозабвенная. Песня всё мягче, тише, нежнее. Со вдохом и последним слогом голоса почти замолкают, становятся долгим протяжным стоном. Замёрзшая, отвлёкшаяся на собственные мысли, Жозефина вздрагивает, обхватывает озябшие плечи руками. Монтилье кажется, что становится еще холоднее, но нет, она дрожит, покрывшись мурашками от внезапно окутавшего её на краткое мгновение первобытного страха. Пламя костра бьётся у самой земли, словно прижатое невидимой силой. Каарас уже не урчит, баюкая напевом, а Хиссера не выводит с заботою строчки. Почти стихшие мелодичные шепотки вновь набирают силу, становятся монотонными, жуткими во мраке ночи посреди гор, где на многие мили вокруг только лёд. Страх отпускает, сменяется вскипающим затаённым ожиданием и распирающим грудную клетку восторгом. К очагу из темноты выходит Кост.

Жозефина не узнаёт Адаара сейчас, во мраке ночи и алом пламени костра. Кост похож на зверя — скалится, быстро чеканя под вторящий ему рокот и утробные хрипы непонятные слова, воет и рычит, позволяя беснующемуся на углях огню перед собой взметнуться выше кончиков острых витых рогов. В его волосах звенят вплетённые в тугие косы металлические бусины, сталкивающиеся друг с другом, стоит Адаару в запале тряхнуть головой.  
Теперь совсем не холодно. Жозефине нравится необузданная дикость и почти ощутимая ярость, она кивает в такт, даже не пытаясь себя одёрнуть. Непривычная к подобному, Монтилье жадно прислушивается, следит за каждым движением. Воздух едва ли не гудит от голосов, обращая души к чему-то древнему, почти первобытному. Отрывистые взрыкивания, придыхания, лязг металла и щелчки крепких зубов вводят в транс, вовлекают в это состояние и саму Жозефину. Песнь, что сродни заговору, потерянному в веках, отдаётся внутри ударами сердца, стучит пульсацией крови в висках, сворачивается жаром в ладонях.

Жозефина возвращается под своды церкви оглушённая хором, что резко оборвался глубоким, звенящим и протяжным неестественным воем, перекрывшим остальные два голоса. В ушах звенит, всё ещё навязчиво клацает будто когтями о металл, как и несколько мгновений назад. Завтра она уже не услышит клокочущего в глотке рычания и шипения сквозь обнажённые клыки, ей останется только мягкий баритон да вежливые речи.


	2. Два серебряных грошика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иветта болтала, что приветливая и острая на язык смуглянка в золоте предсказывает любовь всего-то за два серебряных грошика.

Жозефине Монтилье всего пятнадцать. Она уже порядком устала, но совершенно счастлива. Жозефину слепит буйство красок на городском празднике, свет разноцветных фонарей и заходящего солнца, оглушает звонкая музыка и нестройный хор людских голосов. Юную леди уже не тянет в шумную толпу, и танцевать ей совсем не хочется, но покидать праздник, когда на душе так легко, Жозефина отказывается.  
Уже темнеет, и атмосфера городских гуляний меняется - становится больше вина, шепотков украдкой и томных взглядов.   
Иветта, шкодливая младшая сестрёнка, тянет Жозефину к яркому шатру. Под его пологом гадалка, с ног до головы увешанная украшениями. У неё насмешливый взгляд тёмных глаз и забавные пушистые кудри, перетянутые золотыми цепочками, а ещё ловкие изящные пальцы, унизанные разнообразными кольцами. Крупные серьги покачиваются в ушах ясновидящей, тонко звенят подвесками, когда та чуть склоняет голову в приветствии.   
Иветта болтала, что приветливая и острая на язык смуглянка в золоте предсказывает любовь всего-то за два серебряных грошика.  
Острые ноготки чуть царапают тонкие линии на узкой девичьей ладони, щекочут, и вдруг впиваются до боли, оставляя красноватые полумесяцы отпечатков.  
Гадалка, вцепившись в чужую руку, хмурится, словно и вправду видит судьбу, а не плетёт днями напролёт небылицы, придумывая их тут же, на ходу.   
Женщина выдыхает резко, со свистом, и говорит совсем не о любви, а о войне. Об огне, об острых клыках, о кровавых узорах и песнях.  
Провидица, отступив на три шага, выгребает горсть золы из потушенной жаровни, и наотмашь, размашисто, бросает угольную пыль Монтилье под ноги. Туда же, вслед за золой, летят и те две монетки, плата за пророчество.   
Острые уши, длинные рога. Глаза-серебрянники. Чёрный силуэт на стёртой множеством ног уличной плитке быстро сметает ночным ветром прочь.   
Жозефине не нравится такое гадание. Она не хочет ни войны, ни огня. Никаких рогов. 

***

Жозефина Монтилье, амбассадор Инквизиции, лицо влиятельной организации, совсем не изящно размазывает слёзы по щекам в своём кабинете. Уже совсем поздно, и никто не увидит, как она устала и столь нелепо расстроилась, обидевшись на какого-то глупого маркиза и его грубые слова.   
Никто, кроме васгота из числа новых подопечных Лелианы, решившего заглянуть с отчётами именно сейчас.   
Жозефина жалуется ему на маркиза, перестав плакать. Ей уже не до слёз - она рассматривает тугие чёрные косы с вплетёнными в них металлическими бусинами и огромные витые рога толще её собственной руки.  
\- Хочешь, я на него порычу?  
О, Жозефина хочет, чтобы он, этот знакомый всего пару минут рогатый здоровяк, пытающийся её утешить, и вправду порычал на того орлесианского упрямца, вынырнул внезапно из темноты и заставил так же сжаться под острым взглядом светло-серых глаз.  
\- Порычи. А как?..  
\- Рррр. - Кост Адаар скорее урчит, по-детски изображая льва.  
И рычит на маркиза следующим же вечером. Рычит утробно, клокочуще, оскалив клыки и нависнув над беднягой, снова устроившим сцену перед леди послом.   
Жозефина злорадствует. Маркиз становится сговорчивее. 


End file.
